In the past many types of gas detection devices have been developed in order to detect that the atmosphere or the environment contains potentially harmful or hazardous components and, if possible, to provide a warning thereof to a person. The proper function of gas detectors can be of great importance in many applications, especially when these detectors are used for insuring the safety of working personal. Besides that, the space consumption of gas detectors also becomes more and more important as the size of many apparatuses and instruments are continuously getting smaller. This overall trend of miniaturization creates a need to develop more compact gas sensors which can be easily incorporated into existing apparatuses or instruments.